


Не лезь со своей омелой

by Kollega



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Christmas, Don't copy to another site, Drinking, Fluff, Humor, Jadzia Ships it, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: На «Глубоком Космосе 9» Рождество, а Джадзии нужно завершить миссию.





	Не лезь со своей омелой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Keep Your Mistletoe to Yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827538) by [Alitneroon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitneroon/pseuds/Alitneroon). 

> Для Новогоднего календаря по вселенной Стар Трек 2019.

Не лучшая мысль — идти на рождественскую вечеринку Кварка, раздумывает Джулиан.

Как выразился бы ференги, возможность плюс интуиция равняются прибыли, а Рождество — несомненно возможность. Башир сидит у стойки, прислушиваясь к несмолкающей болтовне вокруг. Кварк украсил бар искусственными сосульками, веточками омелы и остролиста и даже умудрился изобразить голографические снежинки, нежно кружащие вокруг. Дабо-девушки в красно-белых нарядах и шапочках, как у Санты. Очень мило, но легкий звон колокольцев — Башир тяжело вздыхает, — начинает действовать на нервы. Он подносит к губам бокал с эгг-ногом, стараясь заглушить шум.

Заметив Гарака, который заходит в бар, Джулиан, легко улыбаясь, встает. Гарак всегда мог поднять настроение, особенно когда Башира раздражало все на свете.

Гарак заметно рад встрече.

— А! Доктор Башир! Может, вы знаете, — он хмурится и качает головой, — к чему все это?

— Рождественская вечеринка, — ухмыляется Джулиан. Если что-то и может навеять ощущение Рождества, так это рубашка Гарака в красно зеленую полоску (подобранная случайно? Или нарочно — вид у того весьма самодовольный), которая весьма ему к лицу. Черт его побери. — Земной праздник. Изначально религиозный, но с 21 века его стали праздновать везде. Слишком уж шумное по общепринятым меркам, но чего еще ждать от Кварка?

— А! — кивает, усмехаясь, Гарак. — Ну… — Он наклоняется ближе и шепчет с заговорщическим видом: — Мне кажется…

Что бы он ни собирался сказать, его прерывает появление подвыпившей Джадзии.

— Гарак! Джулиан! — говорит она, пряча руки за спиной. — Веселого Рождества! — Широким жестом она взмахивает над их головами веточкой омелы. — Правила вы знаете.

«Если бы я мог убивать взглядом, — думает Джулиан, — то, по крайней мере, сбил бы тебя с ног прямо на палубу». Он злобно смотрит на Джадзию, та хихикает. Джулиан не может простить себе, что признался ей спьяну о том, как ему нравится Гарак.

— Сожалею, но с этой конкретной традицией я незнаком, — говорит тот. — Боюсь, вам придется разъяснить мне…

В этот момент Джулиан начинает слегка паниковать. Он не понимает, как выбраться из этой ситуации, но точно не стоит говорить Гараку, что именно нужно сделать. Опять же, Гарак может, как обычно, выставить его идиотом. Скорее всего, он врет Джулиану прямо в лицо и точно знает, что означает омела. А если нет, и Башир ему скажет, то Гарак, как обычно, начнет ничего не значащий флирт…

Джулиан уже собирается наобум соврать, но Джадзия, как всегда радостная, начинает говорить:

— Это омела. Когда тебя застают с кем-нибудь под омелой, нужно его поцеловать!

— Поцеловать? Кого угодно? — удивляется Гарак. — Странные у вас, людей, традиции. Но кто я такой, чтобы их не уважать?

Он оборачивается к Баширу и кладет ладонь ему на затылок.

А потом целует. Не слишком крепко — всего лишь касание губ, но и оно пронзает Джулиана до самого сердца. Словно с него начисто содрали кожу — и Джулиан без сомнения возбуждается даже от этого невинного прикосновения.

По крайней мере, оно могло бы считаться невинным, если бы не откровенно вожделеющий взгляд, который, отстраняясь, бросает на него Гарак. Ухмыляясь, он облизывает губы, пусть и едва заметно, показав лишь кончик языка.

— Боюсь, мне пора возвращаться к работе.

Прежде чем Джулиан успевает среагировать, Гарак неторопливо уходит в сторону своей лавки, еле заметно покачивая бедрами. Перед тем, как исчезнуть за углом, он глядит на Башира через плечо и одаривает его самодовольной усмешкой.

Несколько секунд после этого Джулиан ничего не делает. Даже не думает. Джадзия сгибается пополам от смеха. Когда он выходит из ступора, Дакс под руку тащит его в бар, хотя Джулиан продолжает смотреть туда, где несколько секунд назад стоял Гарак.

***

Парой часов спустя он каким-то образом оказывается на полу в комнатах Джадзии, смущенно пялясь в бокал, а она посмеивается, лежа на диване.

— Видел бы ты свое лицо, малыш! Никогда не видела, чтобы человек был настолько смущен и настолько влюблен. Не пойму, почему ты не признаешь, что нравишься ему. Буквально все в курсе, что он годами с тобой флиртует. В смысле… — Джадзия слегка приподнимается, чтобы было удобнее жестикулировать. — Я сотню раз тебе говорила, а ты не слушал даже меня, свою наперсницу и доверенную подругу! — заканчивает она с притворной обидой.

— Всего пять, — бормочет Джулиан.

— Что?

— Ты усаживала меня и изображала сваху всего пять раз. Не сотню. И все равно ты не права. Гарак со всеми флиртует, вот и все.

— Джулиан, ты едва ли замечал его с другими людьми. А из того, что видела я, его взгляды на других — бледное подобие тех, которые он бросает на тебя! Клянусь, ты бы не признал, что нравишься Гараку, даже если бы тот написал это на груди и заявился в твою каюту голышом. — Джадзия, ухмыляясь, переворачивается. — Теперь я это представляю, и это действительно забавно!

— О, заткнись, — говорит Джулиан и делает новый глоток из бокала с «черной дырой». — Даже если бы я его интересовал, сама идея ужасная. Он же кардассианец!

— Ссыльный кардассианец. Сомневаюсь, что кто-то врывается к тебе посреди ночи. Не думаю, что империи важно, что сейчас происходит с Гараком. — Джадзия слезает с дивана и садится рядом, на пол. — Послушай. Ты даже еще по-настоящему не напился. Я знаю тебя довольно неплохо. Выпей еще немного, может, отнесешься к этому более рационально?

Башир допивает остаток.

— Фу. Почему я вообще пью эту дрянь? Ненавижу «черные дыры».

— Чтобы напиться до полного наплевательства? — Она отбирает у него бокал, а Джулиан продолжает смотреть туда, где тот находился раньше. — Один синтетол, один ромуланский эль.

Вернувшись, Джадзия вручает ему бокал с синтетолом.

— Лучше?

Он делает глоток, пытаясь смыть вкус «черной дыры».

— Намного.

Джадзия устраивается на полу перед ним.

— Джулиан, ты обязан сказать хоть что-то. Не знаю, как можно отрицать это после всего, что произошло… в смысле, он ведь поцеловал тебя! Думаю, это слегка больше, чем заигрывания.

— Ага! После того, как ты заставила!

Не веря, она вздыхает.

— О, ну хватит. Омела — вовсе не сакральная и освященная временем традиция. Он мог бы просто уйти.

— Он этого не знал! Может, Гарак думал… хотел быть… вежливым… проявить вежливость!

— Как по мне, ты боишься. Настолько пугаешься, что тебя отвергнут, что готов принять любое пришедшее на ум оправдание, лишь бы не признавать правду. Потому что это значит для тебя так много, что нельзя просто и беспечно сделать ход в ответ. Ты действительно думаешь, я поверю, что Гарак не в курсе, что означает омела? Он начитан. И даже если не знал. Ты правда считаешь, что он не смог бы при желании пренебречь традицией? Гарак никогда не колебался, делая то же самое раньше! А теперь подбери сопли и признай это. Серьезно, Джулиан, разве он ни на каплю в тебе не заинтересован? — Закончив тираду, Джадзия делает глоток эля и с грохотом опускает бокал на столик, потом смотрит прямо на Джулиана.

Тот мрачно качает головой.

— Нет, ты права. Но какого черта мне со всем этим делать?

Джадзия хватает его под локоть и поднимает с пола.

— Ты немедленно отправишься прямо к нему и расскажешь о своих чувствах!

Она тянет его, остолбеневшего, к выходу, хихикает, когда Джулиан роняет выпивку.

— Ага?

Он удивленно глядит на Джадзию и выдавливает из себя сорвавшимся голосом:

— М-м-м… да.

Она вытаскивает его из комнаты, и тогда Джулиан, напустив на себя уверенный вид, шагает вперед, прочь от дверей, предположительно в сторону променада.

***

Ухмыляясь, Джадзия пытается нагнать Башира. «Ну наконец-то, — думает она. — Я удостоверюсь, что он войдет в эту дверь, несмотря на все сомнения и попытки передумать».

Разумеется, как только ей приходит в голову эта мысль, лавка Гарака оказывается в зоне прямой видимости, открытая, и Башир останавливается у дверей. Джадзия едва в него не врезается, становится перед ним и щелкает пальцами перед его лицом.

— Смотри на меня!

Он смотрит. Вокруг ни души, а шум из «Кваркс» заглушает почти все, но Джадзия все равно понижает голос.

— Повторяй за мной. Я войду внутрь и расскажу о своих чувствах.

Башир делает глубокий вдох, но голос все равно дрожит.

— Я войду внутрь и расскажу о своих чувствах.

Покачав головой, Джадзия мчится к репликатору и берет синтель. Вручает бокал Баширу, и тот пьет.

— Недостаточно пьян. Если бы ты переносил бладвайн… — на этом слове Джадзия делает паузу. — Моментально бы напился. О, ладно.

Башир глотает синтель быстро, почти с отчаянием.

— Господи, завтра мне придет пиздец, — смеется он. — Но, знаешь, сейчас мне плевать. С. Высокого. Места.

Башир взмахивает бокалом, наклонив его на сторону.

— Вот это сила духа! — Джадзия хлопает его по спине и ведет к ближайшему столику. — Пусть это уляжется в твоей голове. Повторяй как мантру!

Пару минут они ждут в неловком молчании. Джадзия окидывает взглядом бар, Башир нервно потягивает выпивку. Тогда Джадзия наклоняется к нему через стол.

— Окей. Повторяй за мной. Я скажу ему о своих чувствах.

— Я скажу ему о своих чувствах.

— Он ответит мне тем же.

— Он ответит мне тем же! — икает Башир.

— И это окупится.

Она произносит это с театральным нажимом и смеется себе под нос, давая Баширу возможность захихикать в ответ.

— Это отлично окупится!

— И тогда мы займемся классным сексом! — Джадзия не в силах сдержать улыбку. «С Баширом так забавно иметь дело, когда он пьян».

— И тогда мы займемся… Джадзия!

Он бросается к ней через стол, и Джадзия, вскочив, удирает. «Еще немного», — думает она, прячась за углом возле лавки Гарака, пока Джулиан бежит к ней. Как только он оказывается у входа, она подскакивает ближе и толкает его внутрь, прямо через дверь. Потом, прижавшись к стене, слушает, зажав ладонью рот, чтобы заглушить смех.

— А, доктор Башир! Чем могу быть вам полезен? — раздается приглушенный голос Гарака, приторно-сладкий — именно таким он всегда говорил с доктором.

После нескольких секунд тишины до Джадзии доносится рев Башира.

— Ах ты, ублюдок!

Она не хочет гадать, каким именно поступком Гарак вызвал такой ответ. Наверняка таким же соблазнительным, непристойным и потаенным, которого и стоило ждать от кардассианца, но эту мысль прерывает грохот, и тогда…

Да, определенно сработало.

«События развиваются стремительно, — думает Джадзия и торжествующе вскидывает руку, а потом запирает дверь лавки. — Полезно знать коды безопасности».

Ухмыляясь, она самодовольно шагает прочь.

«Миссия выполнена!»


End file.
